IPhones 2017
4th Major Apple Inc. phone Known "iPhones 2037" for UpPresent Calendar. These iPhones as available for Special Phone 7 Offer Upgrade to iPhone 8/8 Plus/X * Free upgrade from iPhone 7/7 Plus * Discount upgrade from iPhone 6s Plus or older Available from September 2017 until September 2018 Age for Archer Family (UpPresent) *John Norman Archer - 32 years old *Sheila Archer - 31 years old *Lauren Archer - 6 years old *Grace Archer - 0 year old *Caroline Archer - don't exist *John William Yuyan Archer - don't exist *Ella Archer - don't exist Options Storages: * 64GB * 256GB * 512GB* *Some universes don't offer 512GB for iPhone 8/8 Plus/X. Memory: * 2GB for iPhone 8 (Apple inc. models) * 3GB for iPhone 8 Plus and X (Apple inc. models) * 4GB for iPhone 8 (Non-Apple inc. Dual-Boot models) * 6GB for iPhone 8 Plus and X (Non-Apple inc. Dual-Boot models) Upgrade Features from since iPhones 2017 * Support for Require's 3rd generation * JellyCar Money is supported again since June 2019! * ApplePolicy Time (Apple inc. models only) since November 2019 * Support for BetterP 1.5 * Android operating system (Non-Apple inc. Dual-Boot models only) ** if your iPhone 8/8 Plus/X or newer is Apple inc. model, it will be restricted to the iOS operating system due to Apple inc. disliked Android operating system * Support for Allow 7.0 * Support for 7th generation of Capital * Support for BionicP * Support for PremiumP * Support for EditionP * Special 7 * Changed Dates and Times ** Elementary Past: Up to the 1599 year at -421-Ageyear ** Middle Past: 1600-1899 at -420-Ageyear through -121-Ageyear ** High Past: 1900-2019 at -120-Ageyear through -1-Ageyear ** Present: 2020-2039 at 0-Ageyear through 19-Ageyear ** Future: 2040-Future at 20-Ageyear or newer Update in Standard UniversePX: * Support for Past-class Apple inc. of Lego 1G * Support for All-Modern ActivityDate issues iPhone 8 fails On August 31, 2018, Apple announced that a "very small percentage" of iPhone 8 devices released between September 2017 and March 2018 contained a manufacturing defect in the logic board. This fault affected iPhone 8 models sold in Australia, China, Hong Kong, India, Japan, Macau, New Zealand, and the United States. Defective devices may experience unexpected reboots, a frozen or unresponsive screen, or may fail to turn on. Users with an affected device, as determined by their serial number, can have their device replaced for free by Apple. This issue does not affect the iPhone 8 Plus. Early activation issues (iPhone X) In November 2017, early adopters of the new phone reported that they were experiencing activation issues on certain cellular carriers, most notably AT&T. AT&T announced within hours that the issue had been fixed on their end, and a spokesperson for the Verizon carrier told the media none of its customers were affected despite some reports of problems. Cold weather issues In November 2017, iPhone X users reported on Reddit that the device's screen would become unresponsive after experiencing rapid temperature drops. Apple released the iOS 11.1.2 update on November 16, 2017, fixing the issue. Forbes contributor Gordon Kelly reported in March 2018 that over 1,000 users experienced problems using camera flash in cold weather, with the problem still persisting as of iOS 11.3 beta 1. Cellular modem differences Apple has been engaged in a legal battle with Qualcomm over allegedly anti-competitive practices and has been dual-sourcing cellular modem chips to reduce reliance on the semiconductor manufacturer. Starting with iPhone 7 in 2016, Apple has used about half Qualcomm modem chips and half Intel. Professional measurement tests performed by wireless signal testing firm Cellular Insights indicated that, as in the previous-gen iPhone 7, Qualcomm's chips outperform Intel's in LTE download speeds, up to 67% faster in very weak signal conditions, resulting in some sources recommending the purchase of an unlocked iPhone X or one bought through cellular carrier Verizon, in order to get the models featuring the faster Qualcomm modem. Additionally, CNET reported in September 2017 that the new iPhone models, including X, 8 and 8 Plus, do not have the ability to connect to the next-generation of wireless LTE data connection, despite 10 new Android devices, including flagships from main smartphone competitor Samsung, all having the capability to do so. While Apple's new smartphones have support for "LTE Advanced", with a theoretical peak speed of 500 megabits per second, the Android models have the ability to connect to "Gigabit LTE", allowing theoretical speeds up to 1 gigabit per second, doubling Apple's speed. NFC problems After releasing the iPhone X in Japan and China, users who had Suica payment for transit and in China the Express Transit Cards had issues with NFC reading properly. The iPhone 8 did not see this similar problem and only affected the iPhone X models. April 2018, Apple released a revision to the X, Rev B that included a vastly improved NFC chip that solved the problem of NFC reader errors and double reads on transit gates or store readers on a regular basis: on average 1 out of 3 NFC attempts would error after initial reports. This affected users in America as well. Few iPhone 8/8 Plus/X Units are still "latest iPhone" until September 2020 Due to iOS 12.3.2 update for iPhone 8 Plus, Some iPhone 8/8 Plus/X units might not able be upgrading to iPhone 2018 or iPhone 2019. if you have iPhone 8/8 Plus/X, you might be stuck with waiting for iPhone 2020. Gallery IPhone 8.png IPhone 8 Plus.png IPhone X 2017.png IPhones 2017.png